L'esprit d'Halloween
by Megara-Liancourt
Summary: Cette fiction n'a aucune relation avec les Chroniques d'Ermengardis, et a été écrite pour répondre à un Concours d'Halloween lancé sur un site RPG, mais jamais publiée sur FFnet jusque là. Publiée sous le score M, pour prévenir les bonnes âmes...


Cette fiction n'a aucune relation avec les Chroniques d'Ermengardis, et a été écrite il y a deux ans à l'occasion d'un concours d'Halloween 2010 lancé sur un site de RPG. Je ne l'avais jamais mise sur FFnet jusqu'à présent. Il était temps de le faire...

**Mai 1984**

L'approche d'une nouvelle guerre sainte contre le Sanctuaire d'Athéna se faisant une réalité plus concrète chaque jour, les Spectres déjà réincarnés et éveillés avaient commencé leurs préparatifs en vue d'un futur affrontement. Parmi ces mesures : la reprise en main du château d'Einstein, possession de la grande prêtresse Pandore. Celle-ci n'ayant que de piètres qualités d'administratrice – voire aucune qualité tout court – elle fit appel aux services de l'un des Juges des Enfers, qui avait tout de même plus la tête sur ses épaules qu'elle, et savait mener une mission tambour battant : Rhadamanthe de la Wivern.

Après avoir râlé un bon coup en voyant son ordre de mission remis par un Éaque hilare, il avait rabattu les membres de sa garde rapprochée récemment reconstituée : Valentine de la Harpie, Sylphide du Basilic, Queen de l'Alraune et Gordon du Minautore.

**31 octobre 1984**

La pluie tapotait contre les vitres, couvrant le discret bruit d'une pièce qu'on place sur un échiquier. Rhadamanthe détourna le regard du liquide doré qui dansait doucement dans son verre pour se poser sur deux de ses subordonnés. Valentine venait d'abattre une tour de son adversaire, laissant Sylphide dans la plus profonde contemplation.

« Coincé, petit serpent ? s'amusa la Harpie. Tu devrais retourner te cacher sous un rocher…

– Je n'ai pas dit mon dernier mot. Laisse-moi juste réfléchir un peu, rétorqua le Basilic, vexé. Et ne me parle pas comme ça. »

Rhadamanthe devait s'avouer amusé : le Basilic étant le plus jeune de ses recrues, il se faisait souvent « chambrer » par le reste de sa garde d'élite. Cela passerait avec le temps, une fois que Sylphide aurait appris à se faire respecter des autres.

Un bruit d'affutage de lame détourna son attention sur l'Alraune, qui avait entrepris de remettre en état toute une collection d'armes blanches trouvées dans une bibliothèque. Le grand sourire qu'il affichait sur son visage prouvait qu'il n'allait pas manquer de railler le Basilic.

« Mais si, tu es un petit serpent ! gloussa-t-il. Une petite couleuvre, perdue au milieu des vipères… »

Sylphide le foudroya du regard avant de lâcher un froid : « Je ne t'ai pas demandé ton avis, toi ! »

_« Ah, raté, Syl', il faut être plus direct avec Queen pour lui clouer le bec. Je suis certain que tu rêves de lui dire qu'il est une petite teigne ! »_ s'amusa la Vouivre.

Son regard se perdit sur une horloge séculaire, la seule présente dans le château : la grande aiguille glissa mécaniquement pour se retrouver à la verticale. Il était neuf heures du soir.

Il avala une nouvelle gorgée de son whisky… et faillit s'étouffer avec lorsque quelqu'un frappa à la porte du salon. Étrange : ils étaient seuls dans cette partie du château, les serviteurs n'étant pas autorisés à pénétrer dans ces appartements. Il fixa la porte, imité par Valentine et Queen, tandis que Sylphide en profitait pour intervertir discrètement deux pièces de l'échiquier.

« Gordon, va vérifier ce qu'il se passe ! » cria-t-il à l'intention de son subordonné retranché dans la pièce voisine.

Le fait était contrariant : cela voulait sans doute dire qu'on pouvait s'infiltrer dans leur repaire comme dans un moulin.

Le Spectre du Minautore ne se fit pas prier et marcha droit en direction de la porte, qu'il ouvrit avec un air farouche… avant de contempler avec le plus grand étonnement le fauteur de trouble.

« _Treat or trick_ ! » s'exclama une voix enfantine.

Rhadamanthe arqua un sourcil : encore cette tradition d'Halloween à la ^%**/§ !

« Vire-moi ça ! »

O

Le gamin atterrit avec un grand _splash_ dans la flaque d'eau bien boueuse qui s'étalait devant le porche. Relevant sa petite bouille potelée repeinte en marron, il adressa une moue mécontente à l'intention de Gordon qui venait de le jeter sans façon.

« Mais euh… je voulais juste des bonbons.

– Tu dégages d'ici, tout de suite. Et ne te plains pas : tu es chanceux. Nous tuons pour moins que ça, d'habitude ! » rétorqua l'armoire à glace en pointant un doigt vindicatif sur lui.

« Mais c'est la nuit d'Halloween !

– Je m'en fous ! »

La porte d'entrée claqua sèchement, laissant le pauvre gosse dans le noir et la boue. Le gamin s'essuya la bouche d'un revers de sa veste.

« Je les aurai, ces bonbons ! »

O

« Non, mais, on aura tout vu… D'où il sortait ce gosse ? Les gens au vingtième siècle n'ont donc plus aucun respect ? Ah, ça ne se serait pas passé comme ça à la dernière guerre… »

Pestant à haute voix dans le hall, Gordon remonta rapidement celui-ci, arrivant en vue du grand escalier lorsqu'un bruit de battements d'ailes attira son attention. Il tourna la tête dans sa direction, fronçant les sourcils lorsque cela se transforma en un véritable vacarme, et chut sur son postérieur lorsqu'un nuage épais de chauve-souris le renversa violemment.

« Oh, par tous les anges déchus de Dité, il ne manquait plus que cela ! Il y a sans doute un imbécile qui a dû oublier de fermer une fenêtre… va falloir virer tout ça ! »

Il se remit debout et s'épousseta légèrement. Il n'y avait qu'une chose à faire : remonter là haut, prendre une lampe torche pour inspecter les fenêtres, et demander à Sylphide de venir l'aider à sortir les chauves-souris. Avec sa technique des vents, le petit serpent devrait arriver à les envoyer s'écraser contre un mur. Un grand coup de balai, et hop… nickel !

Il allait s'engager dans l'escalier menant à l'étage lorsqu'un bruit singulier le fit se retourner. Il plissa les yeux pour adapter sa vue à l'obscurité, percée uniquement par les faibles rayons bleutés de la lune.

« Allons bon, c'est quoi maintenant ? On dirait… un martèlement ? »

Oui, c'était bien cela. Il sembla même à Gordon qu'une lumière rougeoyait à l'autre bout du corridor, filant dans le noir comme si elle se dirigeait sur lui. Le bruit lui aussi devenait plus insistant.

« Alors là, cela commence vraiment à me courir ! Qui est là ? »

Franchement irrité, le Spectre redescendit quelques marches et se figea lorsqu'il comprit d'où venait le bruit. La forme d'un cavalier et son destrier apparut devant lui, sortant des ténèbres d'une façon aussi inattendue que surnaturelle. Et que dire de son allure : le cavalier n'avait pas de tête, et tenait, posée à plat sur sa paume droite, une énorme citrouille dans laquelle étaient creusés une bouche grotesque et deux yeux.

« Mais qu'est-ce que— ? »

Il n'eut pas le temps d'en dire plus, le cavalier lui lançant la citrouille lorsqu'il passa devant lui. Gordon se la prit de plein fouet, ce qui l'assomma sur le coup.

O

_« Neuf heures et huit minutes. »_

Queen grimaça légèrement : que faisait donc Gordon ? Il aurait déjà dû revenir. Il ne fallait pas trente plombes pour expulser un petit morveux tout de même ! Enfin bref…

Il soupira et s'affaira de nouveau au nettoyage d'un superbe poignard à la lame malheureusement tâchée de rouille, puis n'entendant plus rien – même pas les exclamations de Valentine qui était en train de perdre sans savoir pourquoi – il releva la tête.

Personne, il n'y avait plus personne autour de lui…

« Mais qu'est-ce que ? »

_Maoww !_ Un chat noir sorti de nulle part atterri sur la table et lui siffla après comme s'il voulait le griffer. Queen eut d'abord un mouvement de recul puis chassa la bestiole de la main, mécontent de se faire menacer de la sorte.

« Des coups de pieds aux fesses, c'est ce qu'il mérite, ce chat ! Et d'où il sort, d'abord ? » ronchonna-t-il en serrant nerveusement le poignard dans ses mains.

« Et toi, arrête de me tripoter d'abord ! »

Une petite voix bien hargneuse raisonna près de lui, puis Queen sentit que quelqu'un lui pinçait fortement les doigts qui tenaient le poignard. Baissant le regard, il laissa échapper celui-ci lorsqu'il aperçut une bouche et deux yeux globuleux sur le manche. L'arme retomba sur la table, rebondissant au milieu des autres dagues et stylets qui étaient étalés.

« Mais qu'est-ce que ? » murmura l'Alraune en se penchant pour observer le poignard. Il avait rêvé, c'est cela ?

« Espèce de maladroit ! » gronda l'arme blanche en se redressant sur la pointe de sa lame. Deux bras et de minuscules poings avaient poussé un peu en dessous du manche.

« Laisse tomber… il a des palmes à la place des doigts », fit une autre voix provenant de la table.

Complètement médusé, Queen vit une dague se dresser de la même façon que le poignard et le toiser de son regard métallique. « Tu te rappelles de Guillotine ? Hein, elle travaille avec ce mécréant. Paraît qu'il laisse des traces de doigts sur son couperet lorsqu'il l'aiguise. Une honte !

– Mais… mais…

– Cela ne m'étonne pas, tiens ! » répliqua une troisième voix plus aiguë. Un petit stylet vint sauter devant lui, l'observant des pieds à la tête. « Il n'a pas l'air d'avoir inventé la poudre… »

La mâchoire de Queen vint pendre lamentablement lorsque la douzaine d'armes blanches se dressèrent toutes sur la table, cancanant et piaillant des moqueries toutes plus ignobles les unes que les autres sur son compte. Une fois le choc passé – au prix de longues minutes de frottage des yeux – Queen en conclut qu'il ne rêvait pas et que ces armes étaient en train de se payer méchamment sa tête. Sa nature reprit alors immédiatement le dessus, lui faisant taper du poing sur la table.

« NON, MAIS C'EST PAS BIENTÔT FINI CES CONNERIES, OUI !? s'égosilla-t-il. VOUS ALLEZ FINIR PAR LA BOUCLER ! »

Le silence devant lui se fit. Toujours assis, Queen recula légèrement contre le dossier de sa chaise, voyant tous ces yeux au regard inhumain le fixer avec intensité.

Puis finalement, le poignard qu'il tenait auparavant sautilla jusqu'à lui et leva un poing rageur dans sa direction.

« Compagnie ! Montrons à ce petit morveux qu'il nous doit le respect ! Sus à l'ennemi ! »

L'Alraune n'eu pas le temps de se lever que les douze armes lui tombèrent dessus, le frappant de leurs mini poings de fer et le piquant de leurs pointes acérées. Paniqué, Queen se débattit comme il put et fit basculer sa chaise en arrière. Entraîné dans la chute, il s'assomma contre la dalle de la cheminée.

O

Valentine regarda son compagnon de jeux d'un air soupçonneux. Sylphide lui répondit une nouvelle fois en faisant sa petite bouille innocente de blondinet tout juste sorti de l'adolescence, ce qui fit lever les yeux au ciel à la Harpie.

« Je sais que tu as bougé quelque chose.

– Mais non, je n'ai rien bougé du tout. Tu es mauvais joueur, c'est tout, rétorqua le Basilic.

– Eh… arrête ton cirque, hein ? On dirait une jouvencelle en train de faire du pied au premier homme rencontré. »

Sylphide, vexé, répondit par un « Humph ! » dédaigneux et fit semblant de regarder ailleurs. Valentine en profita pour se pencher sur l'échiquier, essayant de repérer quelles pièces le Basilic avait interverties. Il était presque certain de son verdict lorsqu'il se releva.

« Je sais quelle… bein, où il est passé ? » s'exclama-t-il.

Il promena un regard circulaire autour de lui : non seulement Sylphide avait disparu, mais Rhadamanthe et Queen également. Il fronça les sourcils lorsqu'il eut l'impression de voir un drap blanc flotter à travers la pièce.

« Mais où êtes-vous ? Ce n'est pas drôle ! » appela-t-il, pensant à une plaisanterie collective. Ce n'était pourtant pas le genre de la maison Rhadamanthe.

Il reporta son attention devant la chaise où le Basilic était supposé se trouver. Il sursauta en constatant la nouvelle présence qui se tenait devant lui : une femme à la beauté surnaturelle, vêtue d'une robe sombre moulante mettant en valeur un corps parfaitement ciselé, coiffée d'un chapeau noir pointu d'où pendait un nœud orange. Détail perturbant : ses bras étaient couverts d'écailles et ses mains étaient remplacées par des serres.

« Mais… qui êtes-vous ? Où est Sylphide ? Et où sont mon maître et l'Alraune ? » demanda-t-il en essayant de ne pas trop balbutier tant la surprise était grande.

Il tressauta lorsque l'une des serres s'abattit sur l'échiquier, faisant tomber tours, fous du roi, chevaux et tutti quanti, avant de s'emparer du plateau et la balancer à travers la pièce.

« Valentine de… soi-disant de la Harpie, cela ne peut plus durer ! » gronda la femme d'une voix si aigüe que les vitres volèrent en éclat.

Et les tympans de Valentine manquèrent de faire de même. Heureusement, il eut le réflexe de couvrir ses oreilles avec ses mains. Il se leva d'un bond et recula, se trouvant très vite dos au mur, son regard affolé détaillant une nouvelle fois l'intruse. Non, ce n'était tout de même pas… ?

« Je suis la Harpie Aello, et j'ai été mandatée par mes sœurs pour m'insurger contre l'utilisation éhontée que tu fais de nous avec ton _Sweet Chocolate_ ! »

D'autres vitres explosèrent dans le couloir lorsque ladite Aello prononça le nom de son attaque sur un ton suraigu. Le Spectre ne comprenait strictement rien à ce qui se passait, mais il avait juste l'impression que cela allait être sa fête.

« Mais…

– Silence ! Et il n'y a pas de « mais » qui tienne. À partir de maintenant, soit bien assuré que nous ne sommes plus corvéables à merci, à n'importe quelle heure de la nuit, par tous les temps et contre n'importe quel adversaire. Le coup de nous faire nous attaquer à Pandore, en 1743, je peux te dire qu'on l'a toujours en travers de la gorge. » La harpie accompagna sa phrase d'une expression de dégoût avant d'ajouter : « De la viande avariée, beurk ! Et les droits syndicaux et le libre arbitre dans tout çà !? »

Valentine cligna des yeux, comprenant de moins en moins le sens de cette logorrhée. Oui, son attaque consistait à lâcher des harpies sur son adversaire, mais elles n'étaient pas vraiment réelles…

« Et en plus, tu nies l'évidence ? » rétorqua Aello, comme si elle avait lu dans son esprit et saisit la moindre de ses pensées. « Pas réelles, hein ? Je vais te montrer moi si je ne suis pas réelle, tiens ! »

Cette fois-ci, ce furent la table de jeu puis la chaise qui volèrent à travers la pièce et explosèrent en miettes contre le mur d'en face. En un clin d'œil, la Harpie fut sur Valentine, le saisit par le cou, prenant soin de faire claquer le bas de son crâne contre le mur.

Valentine cessa très vite de s'interroger sur la réalité ou l'irréalité de la situation, et perdit connaissance.

O

« Humph ! »

Sylphide détourna la tête lorsque Valentine lui envoya cette boutade dont l'image lui déplaisait fortement. Son regard se posa sur l'horloge : il lut qu'il était neuf heures et huit minutes. Que faisait Gordon, il n'était toujours pas revenu… Deux à trois minutes auraient dû suffire pour virer ce malotru ! Il baissa les yeux pour fixer de nouveau le plateau d'échec, mais ne le trouva pas. Faits plus troublants : il n'y avait plus ni Valentine, ni Queen, ni Rhadamanthe. Et il se trouvait debout dans l'allée majestueuse, mais ô combien intimidante, du tribunal de la Première Prison.

Enfin, majestueuse… les toiles d'araignées qui pendaient du plafond, avec leurs horribles occupantes le regardant de leurs huit yeux faisaient un peu tâche. Il restait que…

« Mais… qu'est-ce que je fais là ? » s'interrogea-t-il à haute voix.

Le claquement sec d'un marteau sur une table le fit sursauter. Il ne l'avait jamais entendu auparavant, mais la légende voulait que ce bruit soit annonciateur d'un terrible jugement.

« Silence, Sylphide ! Avance jusqu'à moi ! »

La voix froide et dénuée de sentiment du Juge Minos raisonna entre les colonnes, faisant naître chez le Basilic une angoisse indescriptible. Il s'exécuta sans broncher, continuant à s'interroger quant à sa présence en ce lieu. Il jeta un coup d'œil perplexe à un hibou qui se trouvait perché sur la frise d'une colonne. Il y avait du relâchement dans la propreté du Tribunal… Mais par prudence, Sylphide garderait la remarque pour lui.

Approchant plus près du prétoire où le Griffon officiait, il s'aperçut que le Balrog était également dans la place : Rune le toisait d'ailleurs d'un air sévère et réprobateur.

Avait-il commis une faute quelconque ?

Il obtint la réponse dans les secondes qui suivirent, lorsqu'il sentit que toute liberté de mouvement venait de lui être retirée par des fils invisibles.

« Tu devrais avoir honte, Sylphide ! » gronda Minos en frappant du poing sur la table.

Par répercussion, le Basilic se retrouva propulsé au sol dans une gerbe de pierres lorsqu'une dalle se désintégra sous la violence du choc. Sylphide laissa échapper un cri de douleur bien malgré lui.

« Je t'ai dit, silence ! » rappela Minos, en pointant un doigt accusateur sur lui.

Sylphide se retrouva cette fois-ci encastré dans la colonne derrière lui, trop assommé pour émettre le moindre son.

« C'est mieux. Maintenant, tu peux me dire ce qu'il t'a pris d'essayer de tricher à ce stupide jeu d'échec, hum ? Un Spectre de ta valeur, se comporter en vulgaire tricheur… quelle honte ! »

Le Griffon s'interrompit pour croiser les mains devant lui. À ses côtés, Rune restait de marbre, mais une petite lueur de pitié était apparue dans ses yeux. Sylphide essaya de s'y accrocher, priant pour que le Balrog intercède en sa faveur auprès de son supérieur hiérarchique. Un vain espoir qu'il abandonna lorsque le mouvement des mains de Minos l'écartela sur le sol, le transformant en homme vitruvien.

« J'espère que tu as conscience qu'un Spectre de ton rang a le devoir de se montrer exemplaire. Je sais que tu es encore jeune et inexpérimenté, mais cela n'excuse pas tout. Que je ne t'y reprenne pas une seconde fois, ou cela se passera mal ! »

Minos fit claquer son marteau sur le bois de son bureau une seconde fois, ce qui fit rebondir Sylphide sur le sol. Couvert de bleus et de bosses, il commença lentement à perdre connaissance, devenant de plus en plus insensible à ce qui l'entourait. Il entendit cependant les paroles que le juge échangeait avec son subordonné, commençant par un profond soupir.

« Rune, prévient Rhadamanthe que je lui renverrai Sylphide dans quelques jours. Je crois que je l'ai un peu cassé, là… »

Puis ce fut le néant.

O

Rhadamanthe tapotait nerveusement un doigt sur le ballon, puis but une gorgée de son whisky. Où diable était donc passé Gordon ? Le Minautore était la puissance incarnée – enfin, après lui – pourquoi diantre mettait-il autant de temps à revenir ? Ce n'était qu'un enfant qu'il avait eu la tâche de jeter dehors, pas un dangereux démon, tout de même !

Légèrement contrarié, la Vouivre se plongea dans la contemplation du liquide doré qui dansait entre les parois du verre. Déguster ce breuvage avait toujours eu des vertus calmantes sur lui. Une fois un peu apaisé, il releva la tête, décidé à aller vérifier lui-même ce que devenait son subordonné. Mais ce qu'il vit lui fit lâcher son verre… qu'il ne tenait plus d'ailleurs dans la main.

« Enfin réveillé… ? Je croyais que tu ne me ferais jamais grâce d'arrêter de dormir… »

La mâchoire de Rhadamanthe acheva sa lente descente, alors qu'il parvenait enfin à assimiler qu'il se retrouvait dans un lit, nu sous les draps, avec une Pandore tout aussi déshabillée étendue lascivement contre lui. Il ne reconnaissait pas la chambre, non plus : elle était circulaire, sobrement meublée, avec des chandelles brûlant à l'intérieur de citrouilles évidées ça et là. Leurs sourires diaboliques, creusés dans leur chair, lui donna froid dans le dos.

Il frissonna davantage d'horreur lorsque les mains glacées de la prêtresse passèrent sur son torse, traçant avec délectation ses pectoraux. Paralysé par la situation surréaliste et ô combien humiliante, il laissa la main de Pandore s'aventurer sur ses abdominaux.

« Que dirais-tu d'un sixième round, hum ? Il va falloir me fatiguer un peu plus pour que j'arrive à dormir… »

Sans attendre un signe d'approbation du blondinet, Pandore se retrouva à cheval sur ses hanches, frottant son bassin contre le sien d'une façon non équivoque. Là, il paniqua, renvoyant d'un geste la prêtresse sur la place d'à côté. Il se retrancha sur le bord au pris d'un rétropédalage qui laissa son drap en plan, dévoilant aux yeux de la première nymphomane des Enfers exactement ce qu'il ne voulait pas montrer.

« Mais que faites-vous ici ? Enfin, non… qu'est-ce que je fais ici ?! » s'exclama-t-il au comble de la confusion.

Il n'était en fait absolument pas certain de vouloir connaître la réponse. Il n'avait qu'une seule envie : quitter cette pièce. Enfin, non dans l'ordre : récupérer le drap, le nouer à sa taille et s'enfuir. Assommer Pandore serait également une bonne option…

« Ce que tu fais ici ? Mais c'est une plaisanterie ! »

D'une main sûre et dénuée de pudeur, elle se saisit de la masculinité de Rhadamanthe, découverte et fièrement dressée. Le regardant droit dans les yeux, elle se mit à le caresser de façon de plus en plus appuyée.

« NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNN NNNNNNNNNNN !

– Tu vas faire ce que tu fais depuis des heures, stupide clébard, au lieu de me poser toutes ces questions à la noix, oui ? »

Complètement écœuré par ce que Pandore était en train de lui faire – non par l'acte en lui-même, mais surtout par l'auteur de celui-ci – Rhadamanthe recula un peu plus, et bascula dans le vide.

Il tomba du lit, s'assommant sur l'un des pieds de la table de chevet. Fort heureusement d'ailleurs : il n'avait aucune envie de rester conscient pour ce qui risquait de suivre.

O

La Vouivre sursauta lorsqu'il entendit son ballon de Whisky se briser en tombant au sol. Il l'avait laissé tomber sans avoir même conscience qu'il l'avait encore dans les mains. Ce qu'il avait vu… ressenti… Il déglutit avec difficulté, tant cela lui parut horrible… Bref, tout cela n'avait été qu'une illusion… des visions. Il chercha du regard ses subordonnés, inquiet de savoir où ils étaient, et surtout, s'ils avaient saisi son trouble.

« Mais que se passe-t-il, à la fin !? »

Blanc comme un linge, Gordon se tenait sur le pas de la porte de l'autre pièce et lui jeta un regard effaré. Queen était toujours assis devant le bureau, roulant des yeux effrayés en contemplant les armes étalées devant lui. Sylphide était assis à la table d'échiquier, tremblant de tous ses membres et sanglotant légèrement comme si la douleur l'assaillait. Valentine se tenait appuyé contre le mur, juste à côté du Basilic, et semblait tétanisé.

Machinalement, le regard du juge se posa sur l'horloge, dont la plus grande aiguille se posta à la verticale, indiquant qu'il était tout juste neuf heures. C'était impossible ! La dernière fois qu'il avait vérifié, il était neuf heures huit, il en était certain…

Un grand coup fut porté à la porte, forçant sur les battants qui craquèrent comme si un Léviathan tentait de les défoncer. Puis ils revinrent à leur place, avant de tirer de nouveau sur leurs gonds lorsqu'on frappa plus fortement.

« Tout le monde au fond de la pièce, en ordre de bataille ! » ordonna-t-il.

Là, il était clair qu'ils étaient attaqués. Il se précipita vers Valentine et Sylphide, forçant se dernier à se lever avant de le placer derrière lui. Le Basilic s'accrocha littéralement à ses vêtements pour ne pas s'effondrer tellement il tremblait. Queen ne se trouvait pas en meilleure forme : Gordon l'arracha de sa chaise et le prit carrément dans ses bras pour rejoindre la Vouivre.

Finalement, un troisième coup de buttoir à la porte fit sauter la serrure. Les deux battants s'ouvrirent lentement en grinçant, révélant la silhouette frêle du gamin qui les avait importunés précédemment. Il lui restait un peu de boue sur le visage, mais à part ça, il souriait de toutes ses dents… bien pointues.

Il agita sa bourse joyeusement. Un _cling cling_ retentit, usant un peu plus les nerfs des Spectres encore capable de penser avec une efficacité ravageuse.

_« Treat or trick ? _Alors, vous avez décidé ?Des bonbons ou un mauvais tour ? »

Rhadamanthe évalua rapidement ses chances de victoire en cas de combat, et n'en trouvant pas, fit un signe d'apaisement en direction de Gordon, qui semblait prêt à sauter sur le petit monstre.

« Laisse. Prends soin des trois autres », ordonna-t-il en poussant Valentine vers lui et en décrochant Sylphide de ses vêtements pour le ventouser au Minautore.

Il avança prudemment vers le gosse, dont le sourire s'agrandit. Un vrai petit requin démoniaque… ou un vampire. Au choix… enfin une bestiole qui peut vous trancher la gorge en un clin d'œil. C'est qu'il avait de sacrées canines, l'animal…

_« Treat or trick ? »_ répéta le gosse en agitant de nouveau sa bourse, dont le contenu cliqueta sinistrement.

« Viens avec moi, je vais te montrer les cuisines, et tu pourras avoir toutes les sucreries que tu voudras », assura la Vouivre.

Et si cela ne suffirait pas, il enverrait le personnel de l'intendance mettre à sac toutes les confiseries du coin.

Tout bon Juge des Enfers qu'il était, Rhadamanthe avait compris qu'on ne pouvait pas résister à _l'esprit d'Halloween_.

**FIN**


End file.
